


HCs: First Date with Alex Delarge

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: A Thotwork Orange [1]
Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971), A Clockwork Orange - All Media Types, A Clockwork Orange - Anthony Burgess
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: REQ BY MY BABEY @fromdusktildarko ON TUMBLRRRRR
Relationships: Alex (A Clockwork Orange)/Reader, Alex Delarge/You
Series: A Thotwork Orange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543015
Kudos: 29





	HCs: First Date with Alex Delarge

  * OK SO HOLY SHIT IM SO EXCITED TO BE WRITING FOR ALEX that wasnt a point for the hc but ANYWAY
  * he comes to ur place to pick u up in a car that’s most definitely stolen (if u need a motor car u pluck it from the trees. those are the rules and he doesn’t make them sorry luv x)
  * also he’s dressed in his droogie clothes obviously
  * and he brings his baton blade thingy just in case
  * he doesn’t hesitate to eye you up as soon as you open the door
  * it’s not subtle
  * but why would it be?????? this boy doesn’t give a fuck
  * “well, sweetheart, my little angel of a devotchka-- you’re looking rather beautiful tonight, yes?”
  * hes so cocky. like he usually is but it’s amplified because of the date
  * he drives you to the duke of new york for dinner & a drink or two (or ten)
  * insists on paying for you too. like he literally won’t take no for an answer, not that he’s even worked for the money-- it’s just stolen cash but are we surprised???????????? no
  * spends half of the date eyeing you up, undressing you with his eyes
  * probably takes you on a late-night walk afterwards. it’s actually quite romantic: hand-holding, pointing at the stars, bitching about his droogs to big himself up (mostly poor old dim)
  * you guys end up making out in some back alley. it’s rough and desperate and he practically has you rammed up against a dirty ass wall lmfao, hands all over you
  * oh yeah he also gropes your titties while u make out x
  * he’s been staring at them all night. what do u expect
  * even though dystopian london is scary and dangerous as fuck, you’re safe with him from the scoundrels of the night. so long as billy boy stays away
  * yea sorry but you probs end up sucking him off in that back alley
  * he drives you back home, a triumphant & smug smile on his dumb face, cheek dimples prominent, and walks you to your door
  * but he turns sweet as sugar again and gives you a cheek kiss, bids you a good night and, before he leaves, kisses the back of your hand
  * bonus: when he gets home he tells basil all about the date it’s kinda very precious


End file.
